Maxion Prime
The owner of the ship known as Maxion. He is a Vandoricon Appearance In his first Transmetal (a type of metallic flesh), Prime was a red and blue robot. Unlike most Mechanoids, his body armor is curved and very organic in style, instead of blocky and cubic. His optics are a rare green, while his face is composed on of metal plates, composing his face. This includes his brow, nose, cheeks, lower jaw, lips, eyebrows and lips. He also sported wheels on his back and his heels for his alternate mode. As a mechanoid he stands some fifteen to twenty feet tall, as a transmetal being, his armor does not hide the metal fiber musculature, around his joints Personality Prime is a logical creature, or at least tries to be. While knowledgable and centuries old before his memory lost he finds himself short on patience. Due to his upbringing he is short on patience despite his attempts and is not willing to trust people who keep any sort of secrets from him. While not violent or looking for a fight he can be confrontational. This stems for his look of science, 'looking for the truth', and his own past betrayals from his mother. Maxion is also ashamed of his past and has little faith in his people due to their violent nature. It is for this reason that he has abandoned his original name and is simply known as Maxion Prime, which was given to him by Maxion. Maxion desires to reclaim his missing centuries of amnesia and he also desires a place where he may belong. Abilities and Weapons * Exo-Armor: His armor is a naturally generated exoskeleton that he produces. It acts as armor and enhanced his strength. Combined with his slightly, morphable anatomy and he can take on an alternate mode. It regenerates and can anything up to anti-tank weaponry. ** Plasma Cannon: Conjured from his forearm, his real hand retracts as the barrel extends. It fires like a plasma caster. Excessive use can tire him out. ** Plasma Missiles: Stored in his chest armor, they are only charged when about to be fired, so that a shot to the chest does not take him out ** Incendiary Blades: Stored in his forearms, these retractable blades radiate intense heat to melt and cut through armor. ** Plasma Ejectors: Thrusters in his soles and his back that allow short bursts of flight, or speed and are useful for breaking a fall. ** Deflector Shields: His forearms open apart, to generate a shield made of energy. ** Truck Mode: Maxion can turn into a truck/van sort of vehicle. * Strength: Maxion is strong enough to rip a robot in half and perform athletics one would not expect from his size. * Durability and Endurance: Even though he is metal, as a Vandoricon, a Transmetal version of a Vandoran, he still has his races redundant organs that make killing him difficult. As a Transmetal being, he is immune, or resistant to what would kill a robot, or at least stun them. History Trivia * Maxion is visually inspired by the Prime incarnation of Optimus Prime * Maxion Prime was originally meant to be an alternate version of Ultraman Orion, also made by SolZen321. Category:Characters Category:Super Robots Category:Transformers Category:Vandoricons